Just the Beginning - Dan & Runo Fanfiction
by GeeklySheek
Summary: Just when runo thought things we're bad , Things just got better , First fanfiction so don't kill me lol ! Read , review , follow and stay tunned.
1. Chapter 1

Runo's Prov

They pushed me to the ground. They continuously hit me until tears drew from my eyes. *Runo yells*. "Just stop"! "Just leave me alone"!

*Fabia and Mira laughed* * Fabia Talks*

Fabia: And who said I should? I told you about having googly eyes for my boyfriend Ace.

Runo: I never had googly eyes for Ace and you know that!

Fabia: *Laughs* you're right I just like beating you up for the fun of it.

Mira * Laughs* Well just stay out of our way Runo. *Sticks out her tongue*

*Mira &amp; Fabia leaves the bathroom*

Runo: Why do they mess with me! Why do they beat me up? * She slammed her hands on the bathroom wall *.

*Runo wipes her face and leaves the bathroom*.

*A girl with gray hair opens the bathroom stall, she looks in the mirror*.

Julie: Why didn't I do anything she thought? I should've stopped them! But they'd just beat me up too! *She mentally slapped yourself, she sighs and leaves the bathroom*.

*School bell rings*

It was the end of the day. Runo ran to her locker, got her things and ran to the café. * She got to the door of the café, where she works to help out her parents*. *She took a deep breathe*.

Runo: Oh great, what am I going to tell my parents about this black eye she thought, maybe they won't notice. *She came in the door of the café and set her belongings down*. *she heard her parents talking and she quietly peaked around the corner*.

Runo's Mom: Oh great new people in the neighborhood! This will be a great opportunity to make friends.

Runo's Dad: yeah and more customers too! * He laughed*

Runo's Mom: We should have them over for dinner tomorrow so they can feel welcomed.

Runo's Dad: Great idea honey.

*They continued to talk until Runo's dad noticed runo peaking around the corner*.

Runo's Dad: Hey Runo sweetheart! How was school?

Runo: Awesome Dad! *Her stomach swirled and tightens as she told that lie*.

Runo's Dad: Well, come in her silly, we want to tell you the good news!

Runo: Uhh Dad? Mom? Can we talk about this later I have a lot of homework to do and I ….

Runo's Dad: * He laughed* Alright sweetheart, go head we'll talk later.

*She sighed of relief. She ran to her room and shut the door*.

*She flopped on her bed and sighed* What am I going to do .


	2. The Good News

Sorry for the late update! I've been busy, well here you go! Chapter Two

The Good News

Runo's Prov

Runo: I woke up to the sound of my alarm, the fact that I'm still in my school clothes I must have dozed off last night.

*She gets up out of the bed and grabs her things for a shower*

Runo: I wonder what my parents had to tell me. * She shrugged and went in the bathroom to take a shower*.

*thirty minutes later..*

Runo: Now I feel fresh.

*She runs down stairs to grab something to eat before her weekend walk she'd always do. She looked in the mirror noticing the swelling of her eye went down. She threw a little ice on it just before leaving out. Just when she was about to shoot out the door her father stopped her by the sound of his voice*.

Runo's Dad: Oh Runo come in here will ya! We want to tell you the good news!

*Runo steps into the café sitting down*.

Runo's Mom: What's the rush honey?

Runo: Nothing mom

*Runo wonders why her mom was so happy lately. Maybe she got new shoes or something Runo thought. Or worse! She's…..

Runo's Dad: So the good news is…

Runo: Mom's pregnant! I'm having a brother or sister! Oh mom why didn't you tell me!

Runo's Dad: Calm down Runo, that's not the good news. *He laughed* and you mother isn't pregnant.

*Runo sighed of relief* *Runo's mom couldn't help but laugh*.

Runo's Mom: The good news is that were getting new people in the neighborhood, , , and their son Dan.

Runo's Dad: Isn't this great! New customers and money!

*Runo's mom's elbows him*

Runo: And new a friend you can make, he's the same age as you!

Runo: The same age as me, oh great. *She said sarcastically*

Runo Mom's: Come on Runo you haven't even met him yet, I heard he's a sweetheart.

Runo: Yet?

Runo's Mom: Yeah, Their coming over for dinner tonight

*Runo rolled her eyes*

Runo's Mom: So be home by five to help me with dinner.

*Runo shook her head and shot out the door for her walk*.

*She continued to walk, just as she turns the corner*.

BAM!

*Runo rubbed her head from the big crash*

Runo: Ouch! Hey watch where you're going. *She notices the boy rubbing his head from the pain.

Dan: Hey watch where you're going!

*Before she spoke she took another glance at the boy in front of her*

Runo: This stupid jerk, with the prettiest amber eyes she thought. With his stupid messy brown hair and perfect skin tone to top it all off she thought. She snapped back to reality and spoke

Runo: You bumped into me jerk!

Dan: Whatever kid, I need to go home! I got somewhere to go later.

*The whole way home he thought about the pretty girl with long luscious blue hair*

Dan: Stupid kid *he blushed at that thought*


	3. I Can't Believe It's You!

Hey guys, thanks for the 2 reviews, I know I just started! But tell your friends and keep reviewing!

Chapter 3: I Can't Believe It's You!

Runo: Stupid jerk! I don't know who he thinks he is anyways! I never even saw the guy before.

*Runo walks in the door of the café*

Runo's Mom: That was a pretty quick walk.

Runo: Well something ruined it!

Runo's Mom: *sighs* Well now that you're here won't you help me set up for dinner our company will be here soon.

Runo: yeah right, of course!

*She cleans herself up and helps her mother with dinner*

*The sound of the café bell rings*

Runo's Mom: Oh great! *she said happily* they're here!

*Runo's father and mother go to greet the company*

Runo's Mom: Hello Mrs. and Mr. Kuso it's nice to meet you. *She smiled* and hello Dan.

: it's a pleasure being here.

*Runo's mother pulled her by the arm to greet the wonderful couple and their son*

*Runo's jaws dropped*

Runo's mom: Runo this is Dan, Dan this is Runo.

*They both said simultaneously*

Dan &amp; Runo: I can't believe it's you!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : I Can't Believe It's You Part 2

Runo's Mom : You two know each other ?

Runo : ( says bitterly) Sadly , I do know him.

Dan : Hey , I'm happy to see you too he said sarcastically.

Runo's Mom : ( laughs nervously) now , now you guys lets just have a seat and eat dinner . Why don't you two go wash your hands and help me set up the table.

Runo : Of course mom

( Dan &amp; Runo both run towards the bathrooom. Runo makes it first)

Runo : (turns around) Ladies first loser.

Dan : ( laughs) I don't see any ladies around here , Sadly all I see is you.

( Runo scoffed at Dan and slammed the door and locked it)

Dan: (bangs on the door) Hey open up he yelled .

Runo : ( laughs) No way loser , my mom doesn't need your help.

Dan : Open the door!

Runo: ( washing her hands) How about you open it .

Dan : ( groans) You locked the damn door. How am I suppose to open it .

Runo : ( she snickers) Oh yeah that's right , you can't open the door. To bad , To sad.

(Runo dries off her hands)

Dan : If you don't open this door , it'll leave me no choice to bust it down!

Runo : ( not entertained) Go head , knock yourself out , Literally.

Dan : FINE! You have until the count of three.

Runo : Hear let me help you . One..

( Runo stands at the door , ready to open it .)

Dan : TWO!

Runo ( laughing) THREE!

( Runo opens the door before Dan could bust it down and he flies right into the tub)

Dan (crashes into the tub all tied up in the shower curtains) RUNO !

Runo ( sticks her tongue out) Loser!

( Runo leaves the bathroom. Dan rushes to get to out of the curtains and fixes them , he rushes to the sink to wash his hands.)

Dan : -speaking to himself- So that's how she wants to play it . A competiton. I never lose. Let the games begin.


	5. Chapter Five: Let the games begin

Oh my god , I haven't updated in a long time. I'm so sorry to all my fans out there. Here's chapter five.

Disclaimer: I do not own bakugan or any of the characters. I do own this story

Just the Beginning

Chapter Five : Let the games begin.

"So that's how she wants to play it . A competiton. I never lose. Let the games begin"

Dan grinned at the thought of competiton , he was ready to take Runo down.

Dan dried his hands off and returned back to the dinning room where dinner was being served. Runo came into the dinning room holding roasted chicken in one hand and a bowl of salad in the other hand . " Allow me to help with the food Runo." Dan said softly. "I don't want it dropping on the floor before we're able to eat it ." Dan said now smirking at runo .

"Tch , as if loser , I can handle my own ." Runo said as she placed the food on the table.

"Now Runo , that's no way to talk to our guests ." Her mother said while givng her a death glare. "But mom I-" . Runo was cut off by her mother . " No BUT'S young lady , now be a sweetheart and go get some dresssing for the salad." said handing her back the salad.

"Oh I'll go help ." Dan said eagerly not wanting to lose to Runo. "Now that's a great idea." Ms.M said happily. Both Dan and Runo excused theirselves from the table , and made their way into the kitchen.

" I got this ." Runo said quickly grabbing the dressing for the salad out the fridge and places it on the counter. " There , you take the dressing and I got the salad." the bluenette demands.

"Tch , no . You got the dressing I got the salad , I am the muscles out the two of us." Dan said quickly

" Muscles? Any idiot would know you don't need to be strong to lift up a plastic bowl with salad in it you dope." Runo said scoffing at him . " Now i'll take the salad." Runo said grabbing the left side of the bowl.

"NO I'll take the salad ." bruentte said grabbing the right side of the bowl.

" Dan let go of the damn salad." Runo said angrily pulling it towards her.

"NO you let go of the damn salad bowl." Dan said now pulling it towards him .

Both of them began to pull the bowl back and fourth , not wanting to let go.

Runo was sick of aruging with this idiot and decided to devise a plan . As soon as he tries to pull it his away again she'll let go of the bowl and allow all the salad to land on his head.

"Fine, have the salad." she said quietly. Runo then let go of the salad bowl allowing it to fly back of on Dan's head . Runo clenched her stomach as began to break out into fits of laughter.

"Dammit Runo! Why the hell did you do that ?" Dan said now sitting in the middle of kitchen floor with a bowl of salad on his head. Runo rushed to the corner and grabbed the dressing . " To do this..." Runo then dumped the dressing on the top of his . " Have fun bringing out the salad dork." the bluenette said now walking out of kitchen .

Runo then returned back to the dinning rooom , and sat down in her seat. " Dan is such a gentleman , he decided he was gonna bring the salad out."she said smirking sheepishly .

"That's my son , always being a sweetheart." said smiling brightly

"Can't play a player who's being running this game longer than you"

Ah thank you everyone for reading , I know it was a short chapter but I'm working on a new fanfic currently , still hoped you enjoyed. Chapter six comingsoon .


End file.
